Chad's Tween Weekly Crisis
by Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger
Summary: Takes place after "Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner." What happens when Chad saw the issue of Tween Weekly? What will happen to Sonny and Chad? Is Chad supposely...JEALOUS?


**Chad woke up at nine in the morning. **_**Another long day of shooting, **_**Chad thought. Chad had a good night's sleep, though. Best sleep he had in a few months. Right after he finished getting dressed, there was a knock on his dressing room door. ''It's open'' Chad yelled. A young man with a magazine came into his room. He assumed it was the mail man. **_**Now what was his name again? **_**Chad thought**_**. Nick or Noel or.... eh, it don't matter, **_**he thought**_**.**_** ''Hello, mister Cooper. Here's this week's issue of Tween Weekly.'' He handed him the magazine. ''Oh, thanks, see you tomorrow Noel.'' Just when the mail man was about to go out the door, when he turned around and said, ''Uh, my name's Nate.'' After he said that he walked out the door and left. **

**After he left, Chad sat down in his chair with the new issue of Tween Weekly. But he couldn't believe who was on the cover. Sonny Munroe. Sonny Munroe was kissing another guy. Some guy he didn't even know. **_**Why was she kissing him? **_**He looked at magazine again. Her perfect pure lips were on another guy's and the kiss looked far too real. The guy was not even close to even looking as good as him. Whoever this guy was he wanted to beat him up, punch him into next week. To tell him to stay away from her. Without thinking he got up from his chair, took the magazine and started to stomp all the way to the **_**So Random!**_** set. But on the way there, Portlyn popped outta nowhere. "Hey, Chad. Where you goin'?'' she asked. Chad didn't have time for this. He needed to get to Stage 3 and set Sonny straight. ''None of your bussiness,'' Chad said angerly. ''You saw the magazine, didn't you?'' Portlyn asked. ''l knew you were gonna be upset when you saw who was on the cover.'' Chad stopped for a second, and turned around. ''What do you mean?'' he asked. Portlyn shook her head. ''Chad, you know what l'm talking about. You know you like Sonny. Everyone on the lot knows.'' Chad scoffed. ''l don't like Sonny. Where'd you get that idea?'' he asked. **_**Whoa! Deja vu**_**. ''Chad, it's really obvious you like-oh, excuse me **_**love**_** Sonny,'' Portlyn stated. ''Wha-? l do not!'' he shouted. ''Yes, you do'' Portlyn answered. Chad wanted to strangle Portlyn to death. But then he'd get fired. **_**l want to kill her so bad, but then they'll kick me off the show.**_** So, he threw that aside and started to stomp his way to Stage 3 again. **_**l do **__**NOT**__** love Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper does not **__**do**__** love.**_

**When he got to Stage 3 he heard a familiar voice yelling from around the corner. lt was Sonny. ''Tawni there's nothing going on between me and Hayden.'' His anger softened a little bit. Until he heard what she said next. ''You can't say no to the kiss cam!'' Chad was upset again now this was his chance to set her straight. ''You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could you?'' **_**Why do they even do that at basketball games?**_** Sonny turned around and saw Chad in front of her. But she didn't have time for their daily arguments right now. ''Chad, not now,'' Sonny said. **_**She's not getting off that easy.**_** ''l trust you, Sonny. Okay? l trust that you will use my seats responsibly. lnstead l wake up this morning to find THIS...'' pulled the magazine really hard to his chest. ''...On the cover of Tween Weekly.'' Chad watched her reaction really carefully. She obviously didn't have time for this. He scoffed and repeated her reaction in a exaggerated way. ''WHO IS THIS GUY'' he cried angerly. Just then, a really stressed voice screamed from the other side of the room. ''THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!!!!,'' Tawni screamed. ''THEN WHY WAS SHE KISSING HIM?!!!!!!'' Chad couldn't help it. Inside he knew that he sounded like a really jealous ex-boyfriend. ''l DON'T KNOW!'' Tawni yelled. ''l told you... IT WAS THE KISS CAM!'' Sonny yelled. **

**Sonny stopped trying to talk to Tawni for a minute and turned to Chad. ''And why do you care,'' Sonny asked. Chad hesitated. ''l-l don't care.'' But no matter how many time he said that, his eyes managed to give away that he did care...for her. "Sure," Sonny said sacastically. **_**Hey, sarcasm is my thing.**_** ''You screamed so loud, l bet the whole entire world heard you.'' Chad knew she was right. He yelled so loud, he bet his castmates heard him, even Portlyn. Maybe even his whole entire family. Chad looked down in embarassment. lnside he wanted to cry. But at the same time he wanted to scream and yell. **_**l wanted to be the first to kiss her. Not some random guy. Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants.**_** ''Chad, seriously, why do you care?'' Sonny asked once more. ''l didn't want you kissing another guy!'' he shouted. ''And why not?'' she asked. ''Because...'' he said. They didn't even notice that everytime they answered each other, they were moving closer to each other. ''Because why?'' she asked. ''Because l wanted to be the first to kiss you!'' Chad bellowed. He didn't even realize what he just said. Luckily, Sonny ignored it. ''Oh, right. Like Chad Dylan Cooper actually likes me,'' she teased. ''l do!'' he yelled without realizing what he said. Sonny laughed. ''Oh, yeah. lf you like me so much, prove it,'' she said. ''Fine, l will,'' he said. ''FINE, GO AHEAD'' she yelled. ''FINE'' he yelled back. ''GOOD'' she yelled. ''GOOD'' he yelled. ''FI-'' she was cut off when his lips crashed to hers. All of Chad's feelings for Sonny, dreams of Sonny and thoughts of Sonny were all admitted through that kiss. After two seconds Sonny started to kiss back. When they pulled away for air, Chad knew that they were meant to be. Just from that big spark from the kiss he knew they were meant for each other. Chad smiled. So did Sonny. ''So we're good?'' he asked. ''Oh, we're **_**so **_**good'' she answered. ''Now if you don't mind, l'm dealing with a crisis here,'' she said. Chad chuckled. ''Right. Well, good luck with that,'' he said. ''See you later Sonshine,'' he said. Sonny giggled. Chad winked then walked back to the **_**MacKenzie Falls**_** set with a smile on his face. **_**l hate to admit it but... getting angry at that magazine was the best thing that's ever happened to me and Sonny. But that guy better not go near my girl. She's mine. ALL MINE!!! You hear that Hayden or Jayden? Whatever your name is? Sonny's mine! So back off!!! That goes for you too James Conroy. lf you come back stay away from my Sonshine.**_


End file.
